


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Fangirls or why would anyone fancy Peter

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Physical Contact, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is kept busy by his fangirls, and does not understand why people fancy him. Late at night, he and Jenna hide from a group of fans in the cubby. Now a lot of time at hand Jenna tells him what is so attractive at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Fangirls or why would anyone fancy Peter

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt. Peter is chased by fangirls and Jenna saves him, and tells him why people find him attractive.  
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, my native is not English, thanks for reading anyway. Remember this is a fictional story.

**_  
_ **

It was already late when Jenna and Peter walked back into the hotel lobby after having dinner in town. They had a hard day behind. The flight, an interview and a lot of public relations with the fans. Selfies - at least 249, autographs and a lot of small talk.

It was “ _Peter_!” here and “ _Jenna_!” there. It was great - no question, but it was hard work, because they wanted to be nice to everybody, asking everybody for his name, trying to be super special with everyone.

Now, they were tired and both knew, tomorrow was a hard day too. Radio interview in the morning, panel in the afternoon and another interview after dinner.

They had shared dinner with Moffat, talking about the panel and further things that would come up. Drinking one glass of wine, so they could all fall asleep - what was sometimes not easy after all the impressions they collected through the day.

Coming toward the lift, Jenna was the first to notice that their obligations were not fulfilled for today. She spotted a group of younger girls, maybe seventeen to twenty she guessed, near by the elevator. Giggling in excitement, when they saw the pair walk in.

“It seems we are not done yet,” Jenna draw Peters attention to them.

He sighed in exhaustion, “Oh no.” He loved the fans, he really did, but it was 10 o’clock in the evening. Night! He not only looked horrible, he felt that way.

“Come on, we make it quick,” she just smiled at him, fully understanding his little outbreak.

“Promise?” Peter asked, his voice husky from lack of sleep.

“Promise.”

The girls started to jump up and down, sharing nervous glances, giggling - they had at least three coffees too much, they guessed.

“Doctor!” someone bursted out.

“Mister Capaldi!” the other said. And so on. Jenna realized in an instant, the group had mostly waited for the star of the show.

“Hey ladies,” Peter brought a smile to his face, already searching for a pen in his jacket. “How long have you been waiting?”

“Three hours,” one explained, way to fast in her voice. “Can we have pictures?”

“And autographs?”

“Yes, sure!” he said, patiently signing everything they gave him. Asking for names, complimenting the cosplay some of them did. Answering questions. Jenna did to, but she was not the center of attention and somehow - in silence - he envied her. It was her in the end who did the pictures.

“How about a group picture?” she suggested, using her hands, to tell them to come close together. “Smile everybody!”

After that the girls wanted to ask more questions, but Jenna had made a promise. “Girls, the man needs a rest. The Doctor may does not sleep, but Peter does. You can come tomorrow to the panel, if you like.”

Luckily the group were satisfied and waved them happily goodbye. Peter let out a long breath, after the doors of the lift had closed. Slamming his upper body against the mirrored cabinet, he rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, laughing. “This is still so strange.”

“You are the Doctor now,” Jenna simply said.

“Yes, I know. That I don’t mean. I mean,” he searched for the right words in his tired mind, “how they look at me.”

She knew what he meant, but asked anyway, “How do they look at you?”

“Like…,” moving his head slightly back and forth, “like they would fancy me.”

The sound of his voice revealed to her, that he felt quite uncomfortable to say this out loud, “Of course they do!”

He looked over to her, “When there is an _of course_ , is there also an answer to the question of _why_?”

She smiled gently at him, “Why? You have recently looked into the mirror, haven’t you?”

He looked startled, looking up then, to face his reflection in the mirror, “That's just me.”

“Well, then this is the answer,” she said, too tired to go down the road.

“They do not fancy me, because of me, the fancy me, because I am the Doctor,” he shrugged, thinking about it for a second, then frowning at a memory that caught up to him. “I think one of the girls touched my butt.”

Jenna hardly could suppress a smile, answering, “Tude!” Thinking, ‘ _reasonable_.’

The lift opened and they stepped outside, walking down the corridor. The rooms where around the corner, when Peter abruptly stopped and walked back. Pumping against Jenna who was confused about his doing. “What..?”

“More of them!” he just whispered.

He had spotted another group of girls right around the corner, obviously waiting for their hero to come back to his room. He pressed himself hard against the wall, as if he could emerge into the environment with this “trick”. Slowly he peaked around the corner, - yes definitely fangirls. At least two of them in cosplay.

“This can’t be true,” he muttered, turning around for Jenna. “Jenna?” She was gone and no where to be seen. “Jenna! What the hell?” he raced on tip toes down to the elevator. She had to be somewhere. Peter looked around, hearing the girls come into his direction. _‘_

 _God I am screwed!’_ he thought.

He was about to face his destiny, when a hand grabbed him by his arm, pulling him into a room. Jenna had found the only open door on the floor. The storage room for the room service. Quickly she shut the door, in time.

The room was a small chamber, filled with shelves, the vacuum cleaner and all the stuff the room service needed. Shampoo bottles, towels, and so on.

“This is ridiculous!” Peter whispered, afraid someone could hear them.

Jenna was about to ask him, if he meant the girls or that they both hid in a small closet - maybe four times bigger then the TARDIS. She just snickered and eyed the stuff in the shelves while Peter pressed his ear against the door.

He was about to rant again, when Jenna casually let out a “So…,” sniffing on one of the bottles.

In an instant he knew there was something deeper behind the word. “What?”

She turned on her heels, happy he had asked. “So, you think, they fancy the Doctor and not you.”

Dumbstruck for a moment, he let go of the door stepping to one of the shelves, so he could sit down. “Of course they do. I mean, come on!”

She took three little bottles and two of the towels, placed one on the floor across from him, to sit on it, the other she laid in her lap. “So you consider yourself not attractive?” she started to toy around with the other towel.

Unsure what her point was, he said, “I consider myself not Brad Pitt, or .. this Beeblebow Cumberboy.”

She giggled, “Brad Pitt is 50, you do know that, don’t you?”

“You know what I mean,” he ruffled his hair, while observing her. “They never would fancy me, when I would not be Doctor Who.”

Jenna gave him a short glare, “It is called _The Doctor_ , Peter. So you say everybody could play the Doctor and would be considered attractive?”

“Yes!”

A grin darted over her face, “So Quasimodo could play the Doctor and the next day the boys and girls would want to dance in the bed sheets with him?”

Did she really just said that?

Somewhere she had a point, he thought. “Well,…” he shifted around on the hard floor. “Are we talking about the movie with Anthony Quinn or the Disney animation?”

She huffed toward him, placing the towel - now turned into something he couldn’t identify, in front of her. “A tortoise,” she commented.

“Looks like a chicken, to me.”

“Mh,” she smiled meaningful.

“Is this some kind of metaphor?” he eyed the thing on the floor.

“No, it is just a tortoise, but if you like to see it that way.” He eyed the towel again. “You see the chicken, people see the tortoise.”

“You know tortoise can get over a hundred years old.”

“So you are in the middle of your spring.”

He laughed, “I have wrinkles.”

“I call that character.”

“And grey hair,” he added.

“I don’t mind.”

“You don’t mind?”

Jenna considered for a moment, looking down on the towel, “It really looks like a chicken.”

“No, it is a tortoise, … so _YOU_ don’t mind? You think I am attractive?”

“Yes, you are.”

“What part exactly?”

“Are you interrogating me?”

“If you can’t name it, I assume you just said it, to please me.”

“Gosh Peter, fine. Would you just do me favour before I answer the question? Would you check the door again, I think I have heard something.”

He was about to ask her, why she couldn’t go up herself, but he decided to do it on his own. Pressing his ear to the door, he was just about to tell her, he only heard some voices down the corridor, when he saw how Jenna tilted her head to look at him. Not exactly at him, but his behind.

“Did you just check out my bottom?”

She wasn’t even ashamed. “You asked me what part I find attractive, and I was a bit unsure.”

He growled. “Would you catch me, doing this to you, it would be called harassment, I think,” he sat back on the floor.

“So you checked out my bottom?”

“I did not say that!”

“You said, if I would catch you do it. That means you did already.”

He opened his lips, but he couldn’t find words, except; “That is a chicken. And maybe I did.”

“So, how do you rate?”

“I don’t rate your bottom!”

“So you think, I am not attractive!”

“Of course you are!” he answered quicker than he had wanted, blushing quickly.

Jenna grinned tipping his foot with hers. “What part exactly?”

“I asked first,” he smiled gently, tapping her foot back.

“Only when you tell me afterwards.”

“Promise.”

“Beside your nice behind,” she smirked. “Besides your kind, humourful and fascinating personality, your curious green eyes I really …,” she hesitated under his awaiting stare. “I have a weakness for forearms and hands.”

For a reason he couldn’t understand. He thought she would just tell him about his nice personality, or that he was - for his age -, very lean and fit, but first complementing his eyes and then his hands was new to him. “W-why my hands?”

She blushed, looking down to them, while they were resting in his lap. He turned them around, as if he had never realized that he had hands, what gave him a really sweet touch, she thought.

Leaning forward she carefully placed the chicken/tortoise out of the way, before shoving forward, so she could reach for his hand and arms. Taking one hand into hers, like examine some breakable dish, she used her index and middle finger to trace down the fine lines of muscles and veins. The touch sent a shiver through his spine and he had to swallow hard. She turned hi hand around, making little circles with her fingers in the middle of the flesh, moving deliberate over the ball of the hand toward the wrist, all under his paralyzed look.

Unsure what to do, he kept quiet, watching her how she obviously had went lost in the touch, till she at once took a deep breath and shoved his hand back into his lap.

“I just… I just like them,” she only gave him a short glance, before looking everywhere but him.

The finger of his other hand carefully reached for the spots on his now hot skin, where she had touched him, following the same path. Almost shy he looked up at her with a thin but happy smile on his lips - she couldn’t see, because she was eyeing the tortoise.

He could sense that she felt awkward, that she was telling herself off for losing so much control over herself.

 _‘You have that in common with your alter ego,’_ he thought, now biting his lips in amusement.

“Suprasternal notch.” The words brought her back to his face.

“W-what?”

“What I find attractive, remember?” his smile revealed his canines, which still had captured his bottom lip. “I like the suprasternal notch, or in latin fossa jugularis sternalis.”

Jenna didn’t know what he was talking about, however his latin covered in Scottish accent gave her the chills.

Seeing, that she didn’t understand, he leaned forward, raising his hand up, slowly reaching for her neck. In instinct she leaned back an inch. He gave her an apologizing smile, reassuring her with his eyes, he just wanted to show her something.

“It is this part here,” placing two fingers onto the little dip, the skin triangle were the two collar bones, nerves, muscles and tendons meet. He rubbed it softly, linking with her eyes, now even bigger as before, when she had touched his hand. Peter had caught Jenna absolutely in surprise and he loved it.

“W-why?” she uttered, unable to move. Unable to look away.

“It is a very prominent spot,” he licked his lips, taking her hand without looking, “everybody just talks about the neck or the collar bones,” placing her two fingers onto his notch, comforting her hand with his, “but the truth is, this notch makes the … whole thing very sensual. In many cultures it is deemed as erogenous zone.”

She found herself blinking at him, only leaving his eyes for a short look at her hand, resting on the spot. Traveling over his lips, back to his eyes, jumping back to his lips and back again to his eyes. He had seen the little twitch of hers, giving it an innocent smile, biting his lips again.

“I think…,” he whispered almost too faint, “this is really a tortoise.”

Not losing the touch with him, but breaking the eye contact, she laughed somehow relieved. Then he loosened his touch with a soft brush over the edge of one of her collar bones, simultaneously taking her hand from his throat.

They heard footsteps outside and looked up, when the door opened, still holding each others hand. The woman who entered was one of the staff, looking puzzled down to the two intruders of her work space. “What are you two doing here?”

Peter and Jenna quickly let loose of their hands, knowing what kind of impression they already had made.

“Are they still there?” Peter asked quickly. “The girls?”

“This giggling bunch of teenagers? No, I have sent them away.”

“Oh, good!” Peter jumped up, a bit too quickly, feeling drowsy for a moment so he bent forward, that the blood in his head could catch up. Feeling Jenna's warm hand on his cheek, he glanced up to her, smiling lucky. He straighten himself up again, taking her arms in one smooth motion to help her up from the floor.

“We were hiding,” Peter explained to the woman.

“He was,” Jenna corrected him.

“It didn’t look like hiding,” the woman said dryly. Obviously she had seen a lot of stuff in all the years she had worked here. “What is this?” pointing toward the art-towle.

“This is Henry, a tortoise,” he pushed Jenna toward the door. It was time to leave. “Take good care for him. Thank you and bye!”

Quickly they made their way toward their doors before someone else would come up and ask more questions. They both panted over the laughter they shared, leaning against the wall beside Peters door. “This was…”

“…odd,” she finished.

“…nice,” Peter corrected, opening his door with his key. “Bed time?”

“Better so,” she turned to the door across from him, opening it too. They were both almost closing the doors behind each other, “Peter!”

Turning around a bit too quickly, “yes?”

Jenna made two quick steps toward him, pulling him down, to place a kiss on his cheek, “Sleep well,” then she vanished in her room.

Touching his cheek first, then the notch under his chin for a moment, he nodded. “You, too.”

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so --> Kudos?!  
> Stay tuned, there will come more Colepaldi RPF. I will update regularly.


End file.
